Chaos (Age of the Primordials)
Chaos is the Primordial Being of Nothingness and ruler of the Empty. He is the first and oldest among the nine Primordials when he took on a physical form from the nothingness. His polar opposite is Order, who was born from Chaos marking the birth of existence. He is also the older half-brother of the younger Horsemen, Famine, War, and Pestilence. He is the creator of Sheol, a Shard that carries his own fragment, along with his younger sister and turn lover, The Darkness. He is also the progenitor of deities as he created the Protogenos and then lesser gods. He secretly aids his sister with her goal in taking revenge on God by observing their Shard daughter and her creations to work their way into manipulating events that lead up to releasing The Darkness from her prison. History From the beginning of nothing, Chaos was the first to manifest into a physical form the nothingness, thus making him the first and oldest Primordial Being in all of existence. Because of his existence, it caused a chain of events to unfold by bringing in his younger brother, Order as Chaos existence allowed his brother to fully manifest. Chaos watched as The Darkness that filled the Empty become his sister and when it was extracted away, Light was born. His other younger siblings came into existence later on, due to the actions of Light and Darkness. When Light confessed his love for Life, Chaos accepted it. He was irritated by the constant fighting between Light, who later names himself as God and The Darkness. He'd help take The Darkness away in order to break the fight up. Chaos tended to sleep most of his time, but he did observe the creation of the omniverse. He was present during Goddess giving birth to Orion. He accepted the young Demiurge and would continue to sleep most of the time. After the creation of the multiverses and species, the Archangels, Creators, and Destroyers, Goddess and Order encouraged him to create something. Chaos reluctantly agreed and thus he created the first deities, the Protogenos. Chaos was later approached by Goddess to create a realm for his creations. Chaos agreed. After them, around the same time, Chaos created lesser deities, during the time when God created his Leviathans. The Darkness appeared before Chaos and consulted her issues towards her brother as creation was driving a wedge between them. Chaos hardly cared and did not see any issue as it was only her arrogance that was preventing her from seeing the bigger picture that it was only her that felt there was a wedge between them all. The Darkness draws much closer to her oldest brother and begins to exhibit feelings just as her brother did with Goddess. Chaos suggest to create one thing and that is to tear a limb of themselves so they can merge their fragments in order to create a new type of species known as a Shard. The Darkness agrees and the two tear their arm off, fusing them together to create Sheol, a Shard inheriting their concept attribute nothingness and darkness. Later, when The Darkness attacked, she corrupted the Leviathans and Chaos's lesser deities. Chaos was annoyed for his sister dragging his creation into her quarrel, but dismisses it. He observes from the sideline as his sister engages war against her brother and his Archangels, who also struck Goddess when she wasn't looking, causing God to place his wife in a slumber state, in order to heal. Before her soon to be defeat, The Darkness pleads to Chaos that she takes care of their created daughter and prepare the events of her release. Chaos agrees. After her defeat and locked away, Chaos guarded his Shard. He watched as she formulate a plan to prepare for her mother's return by creating five individuals that would tear to logic of reality and distort the physical universe. Chaos help hide them in the Empty for the meantime so his siblings could not remove them due to the powers these five possessed to ruin all creation. Around the 65 million years, Chaos set Sheol to Earth, who happen to be the infamous asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs.. He let Sheol remain on Earth, gathering her strength, meanwhile he waited for a few more years, Sheol return back into her original state and there she created a new entity made from Leviathan blood and with replicated human DNA she learned from God, who planned on creating the first human life forms. Eve was born, and Chaos watched his daughter's creation sprung monsters loose on Earth. His children, the Protogenos arrived to Earth and settle down with children of their own, the Titans, Elder Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires. From the Empty, he watched as his children conflicted with one another. Ouranos locking his children away due to their ugliness, The Titan Kronos devouring his children due to his paranoia of overthrowing him, and finally he watched as his descendants force the now newly created humanity to worship them and offer the gods sacrifices. He did no such thing to intervene as he was disappointed on how his creations turned out. Chaos continuously observed Sheol make her first move against Heaven by attacking them. He was well-aware that her presence of corruption, inheriting from The Darkness would cause Heylel to slowly fall into the Mark's will and become corrupted. She was defeated when the Protogenos came to assist her, although unbeknownst to everyone, Chaos intentionally set them there as the goal for his plans was to corrupt Heylel and the more times Sheol attacked Heaven, the more the Mark's influence grew as he foreseen Heylel's fate and his role her would play. Once God asked his children to bow before humanity, Lucifer's jealousy got the best of him, causing him to fall and later Gabriel left Heaven, leaving only two Archangels in charge as God left and Metatron took the angel tablet. With Goddess remaining up to this point in her slumber state, Heaven was very distraught and vulnerable, so he let loose the Eldritch Horrors to attack Earth in order to draw out Heaven's attention. Biography Up until the present, Chaos remains asleep, while angels and demons arrive to his realm after dying. Personality Chaos is described by his siblings of being lazy and apathy about anything. Chaos hardly cared for the quarrel between his younger sister and brother, The Darkness and God, only that it took time from his sleep. Chaos's view towards creation is neutral as he doesn't care for whatever conflict arises only that it doesn't drag him into their issues. Powers and Abilities Chaos holds an astronomical level of power to warp existence to his liking. His siblings are the only among beings that are his equal. He is superior to all those below the Primordial Beings. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Chaos is immensely powerful, equal to all of his siblings. Chaos is powerful to create six powerful individuals on par with Archangels and control the Empty as he sees fit. Described among legends from the pagans, just from his mere presence can he release a sheer amount of force that can eradicate lesser beings in nothingness and kill individuals that are immortal to the point of where they no longer exist. Chaos was known for holding his sister/lover in place, The Darkness when ever she started a quarrel between her brother or incapacitate her for a short while. ** Creation: Chaos was only known for creating his children, the Protogenos and lesser proto-deities such as Surtr, Ymir, or Apep. Chaos severed a limb of himself to merge it with a fragment of his sister to create Sheol. ** Destruction: When the end of time and everything finally arrives, Chaos will erase everything in existence so that creation can be reborn and the process continues on and on. *** Void Manipulation: Chaos it the Primordial Being of Nothingness. He can remove any concept such as light, darkness, time, space, life, death, energy, or anything that is existence. He calls it the "Delete Button". ** Nigh-Omniscience: Chaos is aware of what goes throughout all of creation, even when he slumbers in the Empty. His knowledge of the outside world comes from the memories he scams of the deceased residents, angels and demons. He kept a close eye on his creation, Sheol and witness her create Eve and the Eldritch Horrors. Chaos also gains memories from whatever Sheol experience as the two are connected. ** Gravitokinesis: Chaos can manipulate gravity to his will. He can bend it to make objects or beings "light" or "heavy". He can increase or decrease the gravity in an environment. During his visit to Earth, he once reduce a man flat as a pancake due of being annoyed. *** Black Hole Manipulation: Chaos can generate any size or shape of a black hole at anywhere and anytime. It is capable of sucking in the likes of an entire galaxy or universe, and perhaps multiverses. He usually sends humans into one if they greatly have annoyed him and leaves them trap wherever they reside until he releases them, but only if he feels like it. * Immortality: Chaos has existed since the beginning of everything and was one of the first beings to mark existence.This makes him the oldest among his siblings. Chaos will continue to exist forever until the end of time and then later on when creation is reborn and the process repeats itself, he will continue to live on. * Memory Manipulation: Chaos can easily go through a person's mind by force and leave a excruciating pain as possible when he does this. No mental barrier can keep him from searching through a person's memories. When ever angels and demons arrive to his realm, Chaos holds every knowledge of these individuals and any experience or memory they hold, which is how he has a better understanding of what's going on outside his realm. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos cannot be harmed or killed by anything in creation. The only thing known to inflict damage are the personal weapons of the Primordial Beings, his siblings, and beings that are polar opposite to his nature. He can tank a full-scale attack by the combine might of individuals who are powerful as an Archangel or Shard and only be stunned for a few seconds. * Possession: Chaos can possess any supernatural entity in existence, including angels and demons. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities and Archangel Level Entities are resistant to being possessed but need to have a strong willpower. When Chaos leaves a possessed host, he leaves the person with no memory of their actions or being possessed for that matter. * Primordial Blast: Chaos can focus a powerful potent energy blast that is a cosmos colored blast. It is capable of wiping out any entity in existence, leaving Archangel Level Entities nearly crippled and Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings severely wounded. * Primordial Smiting: Chaos can smote a person in a similar fashion like an angel, however instead of a white light that engulfs a person's eyes and mouth, it is a glow of a cosmos. He can smite a person effortlessly with a hand gesture, flash of his eyes, thought, or verbally. If he were to smite Anything such as Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings, it would take 1 minute to fully smite them. * Resurrection: Chaos has control over life and death as he can resurrect anyone he wishes, including from his domain. * Super Strength: Chaos can overwhelm any being without effort as only his siblings can match his strength. His punches are strong enough to cause those on par with Archangels to be left in a drunk state. He can beat a Arch-Nephilim to the point of unconscious and barely able to move. * Telekinesis: Chaos can use his mind to move objects or beings. He can easily restrain Archangel Level Entities with his mind while he's busy doing other activities and looks as if he's not paying any attention. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings can be retrain but manage to resist. * Teleportation/Apporting: Chaos can teleport anywhere in existence without limit. He can easily travel to different realms such as Heaven, Hell, Avalon, Earth, Purgatory, or anywhere. He can easily break through locations that are covered in powerful wards or Primordial Level Magic. He can easily tear through Heaven's Gates. Chaos has the ability to transport large groups of individuals to another certain area in seconds. When he teleports, it appears as if the whole background scene changes, making it look as if he or anyone went anywhere. Vulnerabilities Despite being the first Primordial Being, Chaos holds a few certain weaknesses to slow him down at least. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mark of Cain: The same seal used to imprison The Darkness can also affect any of the other Primordial Beings, including Chaos. * Sleep Deprivation: Due to his lazy trait, Chaos hardly steps out of his domain, and due to sleeping for a long period of time, Chaos cannot stand the existing presence of a individual awake in his domain or travel into the physical universe as it causes him pain, although this is hardly a weakness, one he can easily get over from , but can be used as a bargaining chip into forcing him to set someone free from the Empty. Beings * His Siblings: Chaos's siblings are among the only beings able to harm and contend on a equal footing between him. ** Order: As the polar opposite of his nature, Order can severely harm chaos, however this goes back ways as Chaos can cause the same amount of severe injuries to his brother as Chaos is after all his polar opposite. * Beings of Existence: Technically despite being a physical form of nothingness, Chaos is still nothingness and he does not remain living in the physical universe, so any beings of physical state can harm him. Those that exist as spiritual forms cannot do much to harm him. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on par with Archangels are able to harm Chaos to a slight degree, but on their own, they cannot do much to defeat him unless they have the assistance of another Primordial Being. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can potentially destroy Chaos's physical form for a short time. * Destruction's Gauntlets: Destruction's personal weapon can potentially destroy Chaos's physical form for a short time. * Goddess's Staff: '''Goddess's personal weapon can potentially destroy Chaos's physical form for a short time. * '''Order's Gavel: Order's personal weapon can potentially destroy Chaos's physical form for a short time. Gallery The Shadow rising from the Empty.gif|Chaos waking up from within the Empty Facts and Trivia From certain Greek Mythology, Chaos is depicted as a female than a male or just gender less. Category:Age of the Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Big Bad Category:Rulers Category:Wayward Gospels Series